


Being Part-Human Has Its Perks

by gingergallifreyan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9967844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: Rose finds Tentoo asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For timepetalsprompt's weekly drabble theme: watching someone sleep
> 
> Unbeta'd

Rose stirred from her dream. She reached her hand over to touch the Doctor, as she did every morning, but wasn’t there. Her hand froze and she lifted her head to confirm. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. After sitting for a moment, she remembered that she wanted to find out where he was.

He obviously hadn’t left the house, she reasoned. He always left a note if he left.

She leaned on the doorjamb of the study and found him slumped over the desk, his cheek resting on his forearm and his ear on his upper arm, his mouth agape, and a nasty trail of drool to boot.

She walked over and rubbed his shoulders and his back.

He breathed in through his nose and heavily blinked. “What?” he asked. He sat up. “Oh, I fell asleep,” he said, blinking again. “Was working on some research.” He rolled his neck around. “My neck is stiff.” He brought his hand up to rub his neck but found he couldn’t move his fingers very well. “And my hand is numb.”

“Fell asleep, just like you.” She rubbed his fingers.

“And now it feels prickly,” he whined. “My other body didn’t do this.”

She giggled and dropped his hand to start rubbing his neck.

“Mmmmmm,” he hummed and leaned back against her, her hands resting on his shoulders.

“You really don’t mind it, do you?”

He craned his neck to look up at her and smiled. “Not when I have you.”


End file.
